


Phenomenon

by hedatopaz



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, I mostly made this for tumblr but I’m uploading here as well, Oral Sex, Smut, because I know y’all are just as thirsty as me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedatopaz/pseuds/hedatopaz
Summary: Michael Langdon was a phenomenon. You knew it the second he walked into outpost three.





	Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> First Michael fic so forgive me if it’s not the best. Enjoy!

Michael Langdon was a phenomenon. You knew it the second he walked into outpost three. He likely knew it too. You always felt his eyes on you, but every time you looked, he appeared to be doing nothing of the sort. At first you thought you were going crazy– but after a while, you knew you weren’t (or at least _that_ wasn’t why your glances were unrequited).

You began seeking him out, giving him no choice but to look in your direction. You’d begin throwing him questions, even foolish ones. You were not afraid of being deemed unworthy, something inside you told you that Michael couldn’t cast you out if he tried. Despite your attempts, he still refused to acknowledge you, giving you even less attention before, if that was even possible.

If the others in the shelter weren’t so dim and oblivious, they would have noticed the tension between the two of you. It was obvious to anyone paying attention and it was almost as if he had reduced himself to a child–denying you answers and outright ignoring you.

It would’ve been humorous to you, such a quick-witted and intelligent man reduced to such an immature state, that is, if it wasn’t so damn unfulfilling. He had a way of making you crave his attention and you knew he knew exactly what he was doing.

After a while, you’d had enough. You were going to confront him. Every bone in your body told you not to, but you were going to confront him. It came right after dinner. You figured yourself calmer on a full stomach, even if the “fullness” was in the form of a fucking _cube_.

As Michael left the dining hall, you followed. Surprisingly, no one else noticed as you didn’t follow into the living room. Not even Ms. Venable and Ms. Meade, too caught up in their own conversation to care.

Not even Michael noticed you and you were only slightly surprised–you prided yourself in being quiet and noiseless in your steps. As he entered his room, you were proven wrong. He stopped abruptly, causing you to trip over your steps.

“What is it that you want, Miss Y/L/N?”

Your breath hitched at the sound of his voice. “I-I want you to stop ignoring me.”

He turned around and began to flip through pages on his desk. “I’m not. I don’t care about the interworkings of my subjects-I will give everyone a fair shot at salvation.”

You crossed your arms. “This is not about salvation. You’ve been disregarding me ever since you got here.”

“Like I said, I don’t care about the inter-“

“Enough bullshit.” You cut him off, somehow finding confidence in your words. “I don’t know what your angle is…” You made eye contact with him, this time neither of you pulling away your glance. “but you can’t deny there’s something between us.”

He took a step closer to you, clearly attempting intimidation. “And what exactly do you suppose that is?”

You gulped, he clearly succeeded at intimidating you, but you stood your ground. “Why don’t you tell me?” You asked, your tone confident but your body language saying otherwise. “You seem to know everything.

Michael pushed his shoulders back. “Knowledge is not the enemy, Y/N.”

“and neither am I.” You spoke.

“You know I won’t be able to protect you. If we are to go forth.”

It was completely unspoken but you were both on the exact same page. He would never admit it aloud, and you didn’t expect him to, but you were not the only one conjuring feelings for the other.

“I don’t need protecting.”

He smirked, knowing you would respond this way. Michael Langdon had a way of knowing your every move before you made it.

The door shut shiftly as he tapped it. It seemed odd, a heavy door shutting so easily by the tap of a foot, but you were too focused on Michael to notice.

Without warning, he grabbed your neck and began to kiss you roughly. He wasn’t one to waste his time. You were taken by surprise but you picked up quickly, kissing him back and feeling yourself descend into deep arousal.

He bit your lips, drawing blood from them as he cupped your face in his hands. The blood dripped down your chin as he pushed the papers off of his desk and laid your body down onto it, leaving himself on top of you. He kissed your collarbone, making sure to only leave hickeys where they would not be found by others.

Your breath became heavier, as you moaned in pleasure. He began making his way down your body, leaving passionate kisses as he went. He made his way down to your center, pausing to admire you.

He rubbed his fingers along your clit, earning small gasps escaping from your lips. Michael stopped for a moment, causing you to open your eyes. Once your eyes met, you felt his fingers dip inside you. Your waist lurched forward in pleasure as you moaned louder. You knew better, you knew to be quiet but it was the last thing on your mind.

“Oh,” You gasped. “just like that,”

Your words of encouragement caused him to go faster, heightening your pleasure.

Michael remained a calm demeanor, watching you melt into vulnerability. You knew he loved it, seeing people, you specifically, in such unguarded states. It was definitely something he got off on, and you surely didn’t mind.

He continued thrusting his fingers in and out of you, his pace steady. He lowered his head down, and began using his tongue to pleasure you. Your moans became progressively more sloppy and your movements more violent.

“Oh,” you moaned, grabbing his long, golden hair. “Michael.”

You didn’t even notice you had called him by his first name, but he did. He’d only mentioned it once or twice and you two were certainly not on first name basis but he didn’t seem to care. It didn’t surprise him much, he knew you were never good with boundaries, especially not on the edge of an orgasm.

You scratched your hand down his back, the other running through his hair. You felt yourself approaching climax as he suddenly stopped. It took you a second to realize what he was doing, as you looked up at him.

It didn’t take long to feel like torture, your body begging for a release as Michael just stared at you menacingly. You sat yourself up with your elbows, glaring back at him. Before you could bitch him out, you felt a wave a pleasure rush over you. Your body jerked back, causing your head to hit the hard table.

The impact behind your head was barely noticeable as you came, gasping Michael’s name in between your heavy breaths. This time you did take notice of your use of his first name, but you were caught up in the intensity. Besides, you could tell he loved it.

As you caught your breath, you sat up, ready to return the favor. He already stood by the doorway, leaving you to wonder if he was _that_ eager to leave you.

“I’ve got to go but don’t worry, love. We’ll have plenty more time together” He spoke, “at the sanctuary.”

You grinned at his words, your salvation being something you already knew, but his _choice_ of words seemed rather intimate.

In a matter of a few seconds, Michael had left the room. You turned around to dress yourself as you found a rose sitting on the desk where your head had laid.

Michael Langdon was a phenomenon indeed.


End file.
